


Everything has a dark side

by Bahar1182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Slave Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, i still don't know how to tag, loki is a little shit, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: After Loki's injury, Thor has to travel to Midgard. He makes some new friends and brings them with him to find out who wants those Stones.So that's how for the first time, Tony stark meets someone like himself.It's a fic of another fic:0 read this after you read that one until chapter 10 'cuz I'm too lazy





	Everything has a dark side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970511) by [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/pseuds/cunninglingus). 

> Finally! Honestly, Idk what am I even doing. If you somehow enjoyed it I'd write more... someday. This chapter's short bc I had to write it in school.

Thor looked back at the castle. He could see Loki sitting next to a window. He was reading a book, or maybe he was looking at Thor. He couldn't tell. Thor didn't want to go, he wanted to go to Loki and apologize to him. But he was the king. The king never apologizes. _Thor_ never apologizes.

Finally, he stopped hopping Loki to look and stepped to Bifrost.

**************

A child was crying outside... somewhere. Loki pushed his hands on his ears and tried to ignore it. Why couldn't he get a nice sleep?

His ankle had almost healed and he couldn't feel any kind of pain. Now his only feeling was fear. Fear of Thor's return. Without his word, no one could do anything to him. He still was the favorite, at least no one could say he wasn't. Also, Thor had sent him a gold bracelet which Loki only wore it to see Amora suffer.

He still wasn't allowed to dance. So he would just wander around and read. which was fine, the library seemed to be endless and a cup of tea would just make everything better.

But when the night came, when he found comfort on sheets, _alone_, Fear took over him. It has been weeks since their last time and there was no mark left on his body, but Loki could feel it. He could feel Thor's strong arms around him, they would leave bruises on his skin. They were gentle but they would hurt him. And he would die, forgotten by everyone and still unworthy. Still unloveable. He kinda missed Odin.

And then Thor finally returned. It was unexpected and apparently, he brought some new friends with him. _Mortal friends. _As Amora said while biting his lower lip. It almost made Loki laugh. But could it be real? Had Thor found a mortal lover or something? (since Amora was super angry about the beautiful woman among his new _friends_) Loki tried to focus to hear more about them and find out how his situation would turn out. But he realized he didn't care. He couldn't care. He hadn't seen Thor since his return and Loki just wanted him to stay away.

So that day he spent as many hours as he could just reading, but not moving always made him bored. So he picked some books and walked to his room. He could leave the books with a clone, become invisible and wander around the palace. (It just risky to stay in the library if he was going to leave a weak clone) Maybe he could go investigate the Casket. He had already learned how soldiers changed through the day, he just needed to know which one's the easiest target for his magic.

Maybe he should've focused on his way and stop daydreaming. Maybe he should've chosen a different way. But he didn't. Funny how easily forgettable Thor had become after his return with his mortal friends. Was it because they were more interesting? What made them more interesting than _the God of thunder_? Maybe they were too normal for Asgard, being normal there is probably the most abnormal thing ever.

It doesn't matter. Loki forgot about Thor being there and he ran into him. What made him not being able to see the huge man in front of him? He looked almost exactly like Thor. But without the beard, hair was much shorter and almost looked... naive? Loki didn't stare enough to figure out what was the exact difference. Because he saw hoe Thor was staring at him. Like he was worried. Like he _cared._

_Oh please!_

Loki had already made up his mind. He shouldn't forgive Thor. He shouldn't expect anything from the golden prince. No matter how speechless he seemed after seeing Loki. No matter how gentle his eyes seemed. Was it Midgard? Was it _someone _on Midgard? Loki felt a hand around his neck. He knew there wasn't anymore. It was just the thoughts and had started hunting him in less than a second. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't-_

"You okay?"

Loki turned his head to the voice. He felt the hand vanished, hin anxiety disappeared and his heartbeat was normal again. There was only one thing left, curiosity. Who was this guy? he was definitely shorter than Loki, yet he seemed much bigger and stronger. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. They weren't as gentle and worried as Thor's. His eyes seemed mischievous. Almost like Loki's. And he was curious. It made something jump in Loki's heart when he realized he's what the man is curious about.

Loki grabbed his hand(None of them had noticed that he offered his hand) and stood up. "Thank you..." He gave the man a smirk, quickly grabbed his books(the one who looked like Thor had picked them up, but Loki didn't notice that either) and left. Without saying a word to him. Without even remembering Thor was there, He left. Smiling.

That made Thor feel something. It wasn't something that Thor hadn't felt before. But this time it was different. It was strange.

_'It hurt.'_

**************

It took Tony a few moments to stop looking at the guy. It wasn't new, he stared at everyone he found hot or weird. Or both. "Who was that?"

"Loki. He's... strange sometimes." Tony and Natasha were the only people catching on Thor's hurt voice. Tony considered Thor his friend by now, and he was smart enough to realize Loki was a sensitive spot on Thor. So he had to stay away. But he didn't want to.

The guy seemed different. The way Tony was different, but he wasn't like Tony either. Tony had already picked up the whole slavery thing(it still seemed weird to him, but he was good at ignoring) and Loki seemed to be a slave.

So Thor was in love with his slave? Was Loki even his?

Tony needed more information.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it! English isn't my first language go easy on me.


End file.
